


thirty-eight seconds

by belatedwannable



Category: AB6IX (Band), MXM (Band)
Genre: Established Relationship, Except when he doesn't, Eye Contact, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, staring contest, we all know what this is for, youngmin loses everything
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-09
Updated: 2019-10-09
Packaged: 2020-11-28 06:17:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20961860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/belatedwannable/pseuds/belatedwannable
Summary: Thoughts race through Youngmin’s mind as Donghyun stares into his eyes, thoughts that aren’t appropriate for the event.





	thirty-eight seconds

Youngmin isn’t subtle when he’s trying to avoid something, especially when it’s something like a staring contest with the one person he knows he can’t beat. Out of his members, Woong would immediately start giggling, Daehwi would let him win out of pity, and Woojin would and does get distracted easily. That leaves only one left.

All the members can tell exactly who he’s trying to dodge and why, but they won’t let it happen. If Youngmin wasn’t so mild-mannered, he’d vow to exact his revenge on every single one of them later, but he knows he won’t and they know it too. Perhaps that’s why they’re not at all frightened as they defy his wishes in front of an audience and nominate his most dreaded opponent, his very own boyfriend, Kim Donghyun.

They’re on the opposite ends of the stage, but Youngmin’s heart is already pounding. He squares his shoulders and walks towards the certain death of his dignity in the manliest manner he can muster. One look at Donghyun is enough to confirm what Youngmin already knows: the contest hasn’t started and he’s already lost. No apologies for what’s about to come are to be found in his beloved’s eyes, just pure sparkles of mischief.

Youngmin’s defense mechanisms come to life as he stretches out his arms and gets into a boxing stance, tossing a few baby punches out to show that he means business. When they meet, he even bumps his fists into each of Donghyun’s hands, a dual sign of reassurance and attempted dominance. This demonstration of strength doesn’t appear to faze Donghyun at all as he continues calmly talking into his microphone.

The way Daehwi pushes them together is anything but gentle and Youngmin has to turn his shoulder inward to avoid a full-on collision as he steps forward, elbow pressing against Donghyun’s chest for a brief second, the physical contact at once too long and not nearly long enough.

Youngmin’s already a flustered mess on the inside and he can feel the flush spreading all over his body. He just hopes his blushing isn’t visible through the layers of makeup on his face. He vaguely registers Donghyun calling him “Youngmin hyung” as he reaches up to pat his lover’s shoulder. He desperately needs to calm down and running his hand over that familiar place gives him the strength he requires to carry on.

Or so he thinks until he takes one step closer. At the exact moment Donghyun’s arms drape over his shoulders, Youngmin’s clasped hands lightly brush Donghyun’s crotch and the shock of the touch results in the shattering of his self-control.

His hands come up lightning-quick as if they’ve been burned, and perhaps it feels a bit like that. Seemingly of their own accord, they go after Donghyun’s neck, the very thing Youngmin has been dreaming about since that picture of him grabbing at that gold-chain choker was released. Instead of choking Donghyun, Youngmin’s hands remain open, tenderly caressing the skin.

Nothing can prepare him for the way Donghyun leans his head back and revels in the touch, exposing more skin and showcasing his complete willingness to bare himself before Youngmin’s aggression, even as he stumbles backwards from the force. He doesn’t even try to defend himself. His fingers instinctively grip Youngmin’s shoulders for just a moment before loosening their hold and letting go.

Ever aware of their schedule and with their professionalism on the line, they quickly recover their composure and get back into position. This time, Youngmin holds his hands close to his own body, making sure to keep them to himself.

As Daehwi places his hand between them, Youngmin shuts his eyes, praying for strength he knows he does not possess. His lips curve upwards in an attempt at a serene smile, but he knows he’s not fooling anyone, least of all, himself.

“Eye contact, fight!” says Daehwi, with their host joining in at the end. And the competition has officially begun. Youngmin’s thoughts begin to race.

He almost loses instantaneously when he opens his eyes to see Donghyun’s heavy-lidded gaze focused on him. _Just like the ASMR video. _It’s the look that causes him to forget where he is and what he’s supposed to be doing as his focus narrows until Donghyun is the only thing he sees. Panicking at the thought of an instant knockout, Youngmin swallows quickly and purses his lips to hold back his habitual embarrassed laughter.

Then, Donghyun pulls out his infamous headtilt, first to one side and then to the other. Once upon a time, this was an innocent and playful gesture that still disrupted Youngmin’s restraint, but Donghyun’s honed it over the years. Now, it’s equal parts genuine curiosity and calculated seduction. It conveys _I want to know every wish you ever made as you blew out your birthday candles_ and _I want to fulfill every wish you ever made as you touched yourself in the dark of night_. Its power is irresistible.

Youngmin doesn’t even realize his mouth has opened until he snaps it shut once more, rolling his lips to seal them, but they continue to drift apart no matter how hard he tries to close them. A tiny voice in the back of his mind notifies him that he looks like a fish asking for a kiss and he promptly tells that voice to shut up for just a minute. If he can hold out for a minute, he has a hope of winning this.

Donghyun’s head returns to an upright position, allowing Youngmin a split-second of hope that his torment has ended. But then, he begins to lean forward, teeth slowly bared as he reveals a predatory smile that practically screams _I want to devour you, to scrape my teeth against your throat and hear every whimper that passes your lips, to see how delicious you taste under my tongue_. And Youngmin fully plans to let him do just that, except they have an audience right now and he can’t do anything but lean back, once, twice, as Donghyun presses his advantage.

He remembers the last time Donghyun made him arch his back and wonders if the same thought has occurred to his lover. _On my bed. Candlelight. Pushing my hips up to meet your thrusts. You said I looked stunning with my body all stretched out like this. I was sore the next morning. It was worth it. It will always be worth it._

It’s a miracle that Youngmin’s managed to hold out this long. It helps that he’s only supposed to look into Donghyun’s eyes and not dwell on his lips, where smirks laced with sin regularly surface, or his cheeks, where drops of sweat glisten like diamonds under the stagelights. It helps that they’re on-camera, in full view of their fans, and Youngmin can never fully forget his self-consciousness in these situations. It helps that he’s had years of practice with these situations too.

Switching tactics and attempting to win by light-hearted distraction, Donghyun says something and rubs his fingers together, but Youngmin tries his best to tune it out and focus on the sweet joy of a potential victory. Behind him, he can hear Woong making up a romantic script for them. He knows it’s more similar to the truth than he’ll ever admit and that it’s based on real events, but he blocks that out too.

With a single swallow, Youngmin is once again hyperfocused on his boyfriend’s sex appeal as Donghyun lowers his eyelids, completing the transition from flirtatious to fuckable in an instant. _The last time you looked at me like that, sweetheart, I had scratches down my back for days. You wrecked me then and you’re wrecking me now. You know that, don’t you?_

Donghyun inclines his head slightly as if about to go in for a kiss. Youngmin silently pleads for mercy as his shoulders tense up at the sight and a shiver wracks his body._ Can’t you see me trembling under your gaze? Don’t you know that I’m barely keeping it together? What more do you want? _He knows, of course, that Donghyun wants nothing more than Youngmin’s surrender, but his pride is on the line, not only as leader and as hyung, but also as the self-proclaimed sight expert for this comeback.

As Donghyun straightens his head, his tongue peeks out to lick his lips, trapped for a moment between his teeth as it returns to his mouth. He then makes sure that his teeth catch slightly and drag across his bottom lip suggestively.

Youngmin’s fingers tighten their grip on the microphone. That tongue, perfect for tracing lines down his back and mapping out constellations there. Those teeth, perfect for leaving hickeys on his inner thighs and creating codes and patterns known only to Donghyun. _Exquisite. That’s what your mouth is to me. It’s pure heaven. God, I can’t wait to claim it again, have it roaming my body, anywhere, everywhere. It’s all yours anyways. I’m all yours._

It’s then and there that he makes the decision to forego playing fair. On any other day, he’ll lose with grace and good humor. It’s become such a common event that it’s now an inside joke with their fans. Youngmin always loses games. That’s just a fact, but this is eye-fucking, pure and simple. They crossed the line between decent and obscene ages ago and Youngmin is helpless to stop it…until he’s not. True, the only way he’s going to win is by cheating, but surely, it’s been at least a minute by now and that’s an honorable amount of time to endure. It’s felt like an eternity anyway.

He takes a quick breath, knowing full well that he’ll pay for this choice later tonight, and just as his eyes are about to give out, he releases a puff of air into Donghyun’s face, forcing him to blink first and lose.

Donghyun turns towards the crowd with a smile as Youngmin turns his face away in shame, his hard-won victory still hollow from the knowledge that he didn’t follow the rules.

As a form of apology, Youngmin’s arms come up once again, one hand slinging itself around his boyfriend’s shoulder, careful not to drop the mic, the other holding onto his upper arm as they move together in an embrace. Donghyun’s smiling bright as the sun and Youngmin is finally smiling too. The difficult part is over and now they can have fun.

Youngmin releases his grip quickly as they circle back around to join the others, but he knows that no matter what happens, today’s going to be a great day that ends in a very, very special night.

The next day, Youngmin watches the video to figure out the actual length of the contest. He curses out loud when he realizes he only lasted thirty-eight seconds, but Donghyun’s there to soothe him with a reassuring kiss and suddenly, he forgets to care about the very concept of time as he deepens their kiss, eyes closed.

**Author's Note:**

> Author’s Note: Woah, I almost can’t believe I wrote something that’s neither explicit smut, though perhaps it came close at times, nor emotional hurt/comfort! I’ve watched this scene at least fifty times to write this fic and I’m still not tired of it. Every time, I find something new. I am convinced that was pure foreplay, but I don’t mind at all. If you’d like to chat about Dongpaca or anything else, you can find me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/belatedwannable) or [curiouscat](https://curiouscat.me/belatedwannable). I’m always open to conversations and comments!


End file.
